Un mot, un (des) perso(s), un OS
by Very Bad Wolf
Summary: Chaque semaine, j'ouvrirais mon bon gros dico et je choisirais un mot, au hasard. Et je choisirais aussi, un ou plusieurs personnages (toujours au hasard) en lien avec le film Avengers . Avec ce mot, et ce/ces personnages, j'écrirais un petit O.S très court ! En espérant que ça vous plaira, cordialement, V.B.W.
1. Rat, Pepper & Clint

**Bonjour! Je reviens avec cette fois-ci, un recueil d'O.S! Je pense vous donner un chapitre par semaine (et donc, celui-ci comptera pour la semaine prochaine). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, à aimez cette fic' et à la suivre si vous ne voulez pas raté les suivants! J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez, sur-ce, bonne lecture! **

**V.B.W.**

* * *

**N°1 : Rat, Pepper & Clint**

Le soleil se levait sur la tour Avengers, et Pepper était déjà debout, dans la cuisine. Elle était assise sur l'un des tabourets face au plan de travail de la cuisine équipée, mangeant tranquillement son bol de céréale. Elle n'était pas debout depuis longtemps, et elle était encore fatiguée, mais elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire, et le travail ne se ferait pas tout seul, surtout si elle comptait sur Tony pour l'aider. La paperasse, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, non, ça l'ennuyait, il trouvait ça inutile, et il s'en fichait complètement. Ce n'est pas que ça déplaisait à Pepper aussi, mais c'est juste qu'une fois de temps en temps, elle aurait bien aimé trouver un matin, son bureau vide, sans aucun dossier attendant signatures, formulaires, autorisations ou je ne sais trop quoi. En tout cas, la jeune femme finissait ses céréales, descendis du tabouret de la cuisine, et avec son bol et sa grande cuillère dans sa main, elle avança jusqu'au lave-vaisselle. Elle l'ouvrit, d'un geste automatique, et déposa la vaisselle dedans. C'est après quelques secondes, qu'elle prit conscience de quelque chose. Une forme dans le lave-vaisselle, entre les assiettes sales de la veille et le bol qu'elle venait d'y déposer, une forme blanche, c'était un animal, une bête, un rat blanc aux yeux rouge. Pepper eu un mouvement de recul et hurla de peur et de surprise, et dans son agitation, elle fit tomber la casserole vide sur le sol, résonnant de tout un tas de « Bong » différents, et la bête, effrayer, sortit de l'appareil électro-ménager pour courir sur les plans de travail de la cuisine équipée, fuyant en passant entre casseroles, équipements de cuisine, évier, avant de finir sa course folle dans entre le coin de l'un des plan de travail et entre la paroi du frigo. Le cœur du petit mammifère rongeur battait à plus de cent à l'heure, et la pauvre bête était toute paniquée, couinant comme pour appeler ses congénères à l'aides, mais le rongeur restait seul, toujours plus seul, avec Pepper dans la cuisine, qui ne faisait que le dévisagé, ce demandant d'un ton à peine audible, comment elle allait pouvoir ce débarrasser de cette « chose », et comment la bête avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, dans la tour. Quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humide, une serviette autour du cou Clint revenait des douches de la salle de sport, et il venait surement d'entrée pour boire un verre de jus de fruit ou de boisson énergisante. A la vue du super espion, Pepper fut immédiatement plus soulager. Surement l'Avengers allait-il pouvoir l'aider, à ce débarrassé de ce rat.

-Tout va bien, Pepper ? Demanda Clint, remarqua l'air paniquée de la jeune femme, et la casserole sur le sol.

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout, répondit Pepper, il y a ce… cette immonde chose dans la cuisine, elle est ici pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle me regarde avec ces yeux rouges, j'ai horreur de ces bestioles-là !

-Quelle bestiole ?

-Mais ce rat, là ! Juste dans le coin enter le frigo et le plan de travail de la cuisine ! A côté de la spatule en bois ! Vous ne le voyez pas ? Il est énorme, blanc avec des yeux… beurk !

Barton remarqua le petit animal, et n'en parut pas du tout effrayer. Il pointa son doigt dans la direction de la petite bête, et regarda Pepper.

-C'est de ça que vous avez peur ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui ! Débarrassez moi de ça, s'il-vous-plait, Clint.

L'homme s'en approcha immédiatement, et pris doucement le rat dans sa main. Il posa les yeux sur le mammifère, et l'examina un instant du regard.

-Hé, mais c'est Ruffy ! S'exclama l'archer.

-Qui ? Attendez, il est à vous ce rat ?

-Non, je n'ai pas d'animaux, Ruffy est à Banner, c'est son rat de laboratoire préféré. Sa fait une semaine qu'il n'arrive pas à le retrouver, Bruce commençait même à croire qu'il était mort dans un coin ou qu'il c'était enfuit en dehors de la tour. Mais où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvez ?

-Dans le lave-vaisselle. Attendez, une semaine vous-dite ? Une semaine qu'un rat ce balade dans la tour, et je n'en suis pas au courant ?!

-Ah, ça, faut voir avec Tony, moi je n'y suis pour rien.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Tony ?

-Il ne voulait pas vous mettre au courant pour le rat de Bruce, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que vous vous inquiétez pour ça, je crois. Il pensait qu'on le retrouverait rapidement, ou qu'il ne repointerait plus le bout de son nez, alors il ne voulait pas vous dire qu'il y avait peut-être un rat qui se baladait dans la tour.

-Je vais le tuez. Soupira Pepper.

-Je vais ramener Ruffy à Banner, et je lui dirais de faire attention à ce qu'il ne se sauve plus.

-D'accord, merci Clint.

L'homme s'éloigna, le petit rongeur blanc aux yeux rouges dans sa main, lorsque l'une des dernières phrases de l'archer fit tilt à la petite amie de Tony.

-Attendez, quand vous avez dit « je lui dirais de faire attention à ce qu'il ne se sauve plus », est-ce que vous sous-entendez le fait que ce rat, quel que soit son nom où à qui il appartient, ce soit déjà baladé dans la tour sans que j'en sois au courant ?

Clint ce mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, et sans ce retourner, il continua son chemin.

-Voyez-ça avec Tony ! Lâcha-t-il avant de disparaitre.

* * *

_**Prochain O.S : **_

Mot : Grenouilles

Personnage(s) : Clint & Fury


	2. Grenouilles, Clint & Fury

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau petit O.S ! =D**

**Pour commencer, je tenais à vous remercier, vous tous qui lisez cette fic'. **

**Un grand merci en particulier pour Tahtoo et AmarillaTheOnlyOne pour vos reviews ! Ça m'as fait très plaisir de lire ce que vous m'aviez marqué, et ces grâce au review que j'arrive à garder l'envie d'écrire et surtout de faire une suite à ce deuxième O.S. Un merci également a Isa'ralia Faradien pour avoir mis cette fic' dans ces favoris, et merci a AmarillaTheOnlyOne, Isa'ralia Faradien, Tahtoo et kuro-nocturna pout suivre cette fiction ! (Oui, je sais, je remercie les mêmes personnes plusieurs fois, m'enfin bon ! Mieux vaut deux merci qu'aucun, non ?)**

**Voilà pour les remerciements, bonne lecture pour ce deuxième O.S, et on ce revoie la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel O.S ! =D**

* * *

**N°2 : Grenouilles, Clint & Fury**

Il était près de midi, et aujourd'hui, c'était l'agent Barton, du SHIELD, qui était de corvée de repas. Il n'aimait pas cuisiner plus que ça, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de le faire une fois de temps en temps, et puis, il n'était pas si déçu de faire la cuisine pour le déjeuner, parce que si le hasard aurait choisis de nouveau Tony, les Avengers auraient sans doute encore mangé des Shawarmas ou des pizzas, ou même un kebab ou tout autre plat de fastfood. Non pas que la nourriture ne plaisait pas aux autres Avengers que Tony, mais à force de manger des plats aussi gras, dans deux ou trois mois, ils pèseraient tous, au moins dix ou vingt kilos de plus, leur corps d'athlètes -pour certains- ce transformeraient, et ils deviendraient qu'un amas de graisses, qui au fur et à mesure, limiterait leurs mouvements, et les rendraient plus mous et moins endurants qu'ils ne l'étaient. Pas bon pour sauver le monde tout ça, surtout si plus aucune d'eux ne pouvaient compter sur leur force, leur endurance, leur agilité, et toute ces performance physique acquise, et qui en faisait des super-soldats ou même, des héros.

Clint fouillait dans les placards de la cuisine équipée de Stark, cherchant quoi faire à manger, lorsque des bruits attira son attention. Des bruits ce faisait entendre derrière l'une des portes du bas de la cuisine, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose faisait bouger ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. Au début, les bruits étaient léger, à peine remarquable par le bruit que faisait déjà l'archer en fouillant dans les placards, mais maintenant que Clint avait cessé de remuer tout ce qui se trouvait sur les plans de travail, les bruits ce distinguait mieux, et d'avantage. Quelque chose se trouvait derrière cette porte, et les réflexes d'agent du SHIELD de Barton prirent rapidement le dessus. Un bruit retentis soudainement, depuis l'intérieur du placard, comme un bocal qui tombe au sol, non pas dans un bruit de verre brisée, mais dans un bruit de rebondissement, comme si le bocal, en tombant, ne c'était pas cassé. Clint prit immédiatement le couteau de combat qu'il gardait dissimulé à son mollet, et le saisit fermement dans sa main droite. Il posa sa main de libre sur la poignée de la petite porte, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et rapide, la lame de son couteau pointé vers l'avant, près à tuer quiconque lui tomberais dessus. Rien. Personne. Enfin, aucun ennemis en vue, quoi. Clint passa en revu tout le placard d'un simple regard, et il se posa sur le bocal en verre allonger sur le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Clint approcha sa main vers le bocal, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Clint ne prêta pas attention à la personne qui venait d'apparaitre dans la cuisine, bien trop concentré et intrigué sur ce qui se trouvait entre les parois de verre. Sa remuait là-dedans, beaucoup même. Elles étaient paniqués, complètement effrayer, et Clint ce demandait ce qu'elles faisaient là, et en plus, dans un bocal, retenue prisonnières.

-N'Y TOUCHER SURTOUT PAS ! Hurla une voix derrière le dos de l'espion.

Clint fit volte-face, son poignard bien dans sa main, et au vue de la personne dans la même pièce que lui, l'archer parut étonnamment surpris. Oui, il était surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une telle visite, et ne s'attendant pas à se faire hurler dessus comme ça, d'un coup, sans un bonjour avant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Directeur Fury ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Clint n'eus pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, car le directeur du SHIELD l'en empêcha.

-Ne vous avisé plus jamais de vouloir poser vos sales pattes sur ce bocal ! Gronda l'homme d'une voix dur et autoritaire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Ce qui ce passe ? C'est que j'ai eu un mal de chien pour trouver ces grenouilles, j'ai mis trois semaines pour les avoirs, et je n'ai pas envie qu'un agent ne les relâches je ne sais où ou ne les perdent ! Donc, ne touchez pas à ce bocal, et ne vous approchez même pas de ces magnifiques grenouilles !

Les bestioles prisonnières étaient agitées, elles avaient peur et faisait tout pour s'enfuir, sautant contre les parois, tentant de trouver un moyen pour retrouver leur liberté.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous à tout prix à garder ces grenouilles ? Et pourquoi elles se trouvent dans un bocal, dans le placard de la cuisine de Stark ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Et bien je vous écoute. Racontez-moi. Parce que sérieusement, voir des pauvres amphibiens comme ça, enfermer dans un bocal, ça me donne presque envie de les relâché ou de les achevés.

-Je vous interdis de toucher à ces grenouilles, Agent Barton ! Le menaça Fury en pointant un doigt dans sa direction, comme un parent gronde un enfant qui a fait, ou compte faire une bêtise.

-Alors dite-moi tout !

-Je n'ai pas mangé de délicieuse cuisses de grenouilles depuis des années, Stark l'a appris je ne sais pas comment, et il m'a dit que si je lui trouvais des grenouilles, il me les ferait à dîner. Je les lui ais apporter hier, il m'a promis de me les faires ce soir.

-Attendez, vous aimez les cuisses de grenouilles ? Dit Clint d'un air surpris.

-J'adore ça, ça vous pose un problème, agent Barton ? Répondit le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, absolument pas, monsieur.

* * *

_**Prochain O.S : **_

Mot : Abimer

Personnage(s) : Natasha


	3. Abimer et Natasha

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel O.S ! Celui-ci est particulièrement court, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture les gens ! =D**

* * *

**N°3 : Abimer et Natasha**

Si l'Espionne Russe avait horreur d'une chose concernant sa tenue, ces vêtements et ces chaussures, c'était bien les abimés. Il était tard, il faisait nuit, et la Veuve Noire venait d'atterrir de l'autre côté du grand mur de deux mètres, agilement et silencieusement, tel une ombre presque invisible.

Elle était seule, en mission, et n'avait pas vraiment une tenue adaptés pour ce genre de chose. Par « genre de chose », j'entends course poursuite, combat à main nu, sauter des murs de deux mètres, esquiver les balles et les couteaux de lancés… Ce n'était pas une mission des plus facile, mais comme chaque fois, Natasha Romanoff s'en était très bien sortit. Bon, il y avait eu quelques complications, qui n'était pas prévu au départ, mais elle avait su les gérer, et même très facilement. La mission ne devait pas être très compliquée, elle devait aller à une soirée caritative, séduire un type plein aux as et le cuisiner sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et une fois les informations obtenus, un bon somnifère et retour au SHIELD. Mais ça ne c'était pas vraiment passé comme cela. Non, en fait, ça avait merdé à partir de « séduire un type plein aux as ». On sait tous que Natasha est extrêmement séduisante, et que les hommes ont du mal à lui résister, ne pouvant au moins pas s'empêcher de relooker la jeune femme Russe, mais l'homme qu'elle devait séduire ce soir, la proie du SHIELD, et bien il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas attiré par Natasha. Il s'est avéré même qu'il n'était attiré par une aucune femme, aucune personne du sexe féminin. Oui, notre type était en réalité, attiré par les personnes de sexe masculin, et la rousse n'avait aucune chance. Le SHIELD n'était pas au courant des orientations sexuelles de leur proie, et l'Agent Romanoff se retrouva bien vite dans une impasse. Il fallait menée à bien cette mission, et dans les plus brefs délais. Si elle ne pouvait le séduire, il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen pour lui faire cracher les vers du nez, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'obtenir les informations qu'on lui demandait. Alors elle avait improvisée, prétextent être une journaliste, souhaitant rédigée un article, et en insistant bien sur certains points, elle avait réussis à le faire rentrer avec elle. Elle était rentrée dans la maison du riche homme, et elle avait commencé son « interview » dans une petite pièce sympa, les gardes du corps resté à la porte. Et c'est une fois seul, qu'elle avait poursuivi la mission. C'est en posant des questions pour son soit disant « article » que l'agent réussissait à obtenir le plus d'informations, mais au bout d'un moment, il fallut qu'elle change de méthode, pour obtenir de lui, les plus importantes. Elle l'avait drogué, et complètement stone, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle et le SHIELD avait besoin de savoir, mais c'est pendant l'interrogatoire, que tout avait basculé. L'un des gardes du corps étaient entrée brusquement dans la pièce, pour parler à son patron d'une affaire importante, et quand l'homme le trouva complètement ailleurs, ligotée sur une chaise, et tournant de l'œil, l'espionne en face de lui, le garde comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais le temps que Natasha le neutralisa, il avait déjà donné l'alerte. S'en était suivit de coup de feu, de poursuite, et de technique de neutralisation. Elle avait reçus quelques coups tout le long de sa tentative de fuite, et elle avait même tâchée de sang et trouée sa magnifique robe. Sa robe qu'elle avait aimé à la seconde où elle l'avait vue et essayer, sa robe qu'elle comptait garder et remettre une ou deux fois. Eh bien, ça n'allait pas pouvoir être le cas, à peine serait-elle rentré sur l'héliporteur ou à la tour Avengers, qu'elle l'aurait jeté à la poubelle.

Natasha Romanoff se redressa, posa ses magnifiques chaussures à talons devant elle, et fit glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Elle fit quelques pas, marchant tranquillement dans la rue, tout en donnant un petit coup avec ses mains sur sa belle robe pour dégager toute éventuelle trace de lutte tel que brin d'herbe, terre, ou autre. Et puis d'un coup, l'espionne manqua de tomber au sol, lorsque l'un des talons de ses chaussures ce cassa. Natasha jura dans sa langue natale. Une magnifique robe d'abîmé, ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'en plus, elle abime ces belles chaussures ! Elle retira de nouveau ses talons, et les prix à la main, marchant pied nu dans la rue, regagnant son véhicule du SHIELD, poussant un las soupire d'exaspération. Black Widow était de mauvaise humeur.

_**Prochain O.S : **_

Mot : Train

Personnage(s) : Bruce


End file.
